ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Elina McCormick
Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Her nerves of steel and her hidden intellect are her only real strengths. Everything else... it's not worth talking about at all. Really, it isn't. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She just wants to find some peace and happiness in life. She doesn't care how it's done. She wants that and nothing more. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Locked up in her room, either on her PC, her Xbox, or doing whatever she is arsed enough to do in a day. She has zero plans. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? The TV, her phone, her PC, her wand and money. Literally all she needs to exist in a day. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She'd probably end all this damn secrecy. To her, No-Majs never had ill intent against the Wizarding kind, so why the need to hide and separate? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Any house but Wampus. That is not her place whatsoever. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Elina is your average lazy person, but that is only one half of a white lie. Sure, she's lazy... and incredibly disorganized. Never ask Elina to clean up after herself; she won't do it. She ironically enjoys being a mess. To her, a mess is easier to look through than organized stuff. Yeah, she's that counter-productive. On a thumb note though... Elina's really smart. It's just... she doesn't use her smarts the way you think. Instead of doing homework, she'd be ripping her butt off to 100% the next level of Lego Star Wars. She can be dedicated... just not in the right way either. In essence... she has what it takes to succeed. She just isn't bothered enough to use it. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Elina Valentina McCormick was born on a late December 10th, 2016, to Nimitz McCormick and Madison Smith. Nimitz was a No-Maj-Born wizard and Madison was just a regular No-Maj. Nothing special really. Well, for the most part anyway. Elina was just another normal child. An only child on top of that, because Nimitz has no intent to have more than one child. Don't even ask why. (he's trying to prove to his family that he will have only one kid) Regardless, Elina lived a normal life. She grew up in a No-Maj environment, and she loved it to be honest. She grew up on her father's favorite hobby; video games. It took her a while to get in the wind of it all, but once she got hooked... there was no letting go. Around the age of 8, Elina had her first magical sign. She turned her room red. It's what you get for playing too much with the Horde in World of Warcraft. Nimitz came quick to reverse it, before Madison had come. He also took a bit of time to explain part of Elina's magical heritage. Some time later, and Elina was invited to Ilvermorny. Nimitz finished explaining what he needed to, and told Madison about all of this. She took it remarkably well, considering she had heard from her brother, that he had a magical child. Either way, Elina set off to Ilvermorny. It was there that she met her magical cousin, Nikki Smith. The two became good friends, but they are remarkably well known for their obsession with World of Warcraft. Elina still think the Horde are better. Beyond that, not much happened in the first three years of Elina's time in Ilvermorny. Coming into her fourth year, she's same old, same old, but we'll see about that... 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her model is Kaya Scodelario. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle/No-Maj-Born. Cousin to Nikki Smith. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nothing special. 6) What year is your character in? Fourth. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 2 and nil. ---- Both Thunderbird and Horned Serpent have chosen Elina McCormick. Please bold her choice. Category:Sorting Category:Sorted